Winter Crash
Winter Crash, usually referred to as Christmas Crash, is a re-skin of the map "Crash" in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. It has the same layout as the regular version of Crash except with a Christmas theme, and it takes place during the night. It comes with the version update 1.4 on the original version for PC and with the December 2016 update for all platforms on the Remastered version, along with a Winter Crash 24/7 mode.https://blog.activision.com/t5/Call-of-Duty/Tis-the-Season-for-Call-of-Duty/ba-p/10104079 Characteristics Winter Crash has the same layout as Crash, but with appearance changes. For one, it is set at night while Crash was set in the afternoon. As its name says, the map is set in a wintry landscape with snow on the ground instead of sand. The buildings are covered in Christmas lights and decorations. In between the split-in-half back and front of the downed CH-46 Sea Knight helicopter, there is a 15–20 foot Christmas Tree and presents lying around it. Download On the original Call of Duty 4, this map could only be downloaded for the PC and the Mac versions through updating the game. It was unavailable for the PlayStation 3, Wii and Xbox 360 versions of the game (unless via modding). The December 2016 update for Modern Warfare Remastered brought this map to the PS4, Xbox One, and PC versions of Modern Warfare Remastered. Old School Mode Winter Crash appears in Old School Modes as a supported map. It features a total of 10 sprites. The sprites are exactly the same as the regular Crash. * AK-47 - Found at the top of the ramp near the mechanic towards the south-western part of the map, near Juggernaut. * Juggernaut - Found inside the alleyway at the southern part of the map, near the AK-47. * Stopping Power - Found underneath the canopy building south of the crashed helicopter, next to the M1014. * M1014 w/ Red Dot Sight - Found underneath the canopy building south of the crashed helicopter, next to Stopping Power. * RPD - Found in between the two parts of the crashed helicopter. * R700 - Found to the west of the three-story building, at the north-westernmost corner of the map. * G36C w/ M203 - Found to the east of the three-story building. * P90 - Found in the small enclave behind the two center buildings towards the eastern part of the map. * M4A1 w/ Red Dot Sight - Found outside the north-easternmost building, next to some concrete barriers. * M14 w/ Red Dot Sight - Found at the small grassy hill next to some concrete barriers to the south-eastern corner of the map. Gallery Leaning_Christmas_Tree_Winter_Crash CoD4.png|The Christmas tree. Presents_Winter_Crash_COD4.png|Several presents near the Chirstmas tree. Crashed_Helicopter_Winter_Crash CoD4.png|The crashed helicopter. Building Winter_Crash CoD4.png|The three-story building. Buildings_Winter_Crash CoD4.png|View from the three-story building. Garage Winter Crash CoD4.png|OpFor's default spawn point. Marines Spawn Winter Crash CoD4.png|Marines' default spawn point. Overhead_Winter_Crash CoD4.png|Overhead view of Winter Crash. Presents_bomb_Winter_Crash_COD4.png|Presents-bomb. Presents_flying_Winter_Crash_COD4.png Winter Crash MWR.png|A view of Winter Crash in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. Winter Crash View MWR.png Trivia *When an air strike is called in, the planes fly over head, but they make the sound of jingle bells. Santa says "HO HO HO!" or "Merry Christmas!" in the fly-bys. **The airplanes drop presents instead of bombs, but the change does not negate the damage caused by the explosions. ***In Modern Warfare Remastered ''the planes were changed to sleighs pulled by reindeer. *In ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered, when a player is killed, they will explode into presents. References Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Multiplayer DLC Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Multiplayer Maps